1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bird bath structures for use by birds in backyard gardens and homes.
2. Prior Art
Prior arts of this type have generally comprised of stands with bowls resting on the upper ends of the stands which have a grooved section under the bowls and fit onto the top ridge portions of the stands. If the stands became tilted or uneven, the tilt was carried over onto the bowls and thus prevented the bowls from being evenly filled to the brim with water.
There are no prior arts known whereby when the stand became tilted, the bowl could be leveled on the tilted stand so as to allow the water level to be evenly filled to the brim of the bowl.
In the present invention, the bowl of the bird bath can be evenly filled to the brim of the bowl by leveling the bowl on the stand, even though the stand on which it rests has become uneven or tilted.